Many retail establishments currently allow a customer to check-out and pay for items either by using a traditional cashier who scans each item and then receives tender from the customer for payment of the items, or by using a self-checkout station (SCO) in which the customer scan each item individually at that self-checkout station and then tenders payment to the self-checkout station. In either way, the customer has to shop for items by placing each item in a shopping cart, then has to take the shopping cart to either a traditional cashier or a self-checkout station, often the customer has to wait in line, and then the customer has to remove each item from the shopping cart so that the traditional cashier or a self-checkout station can scan identification information from the item, such as a barcode, and then typically each item is then placed back in the shopping cart upon scanning.
As a result of this process, retail establishments have to invest in cashiers or self-checkout stations and additional time is required from the customer in requiring the customer to complete his purchase by having to go to a cashier or a self-checkout station. It would be desirable to provide a customer and a retail establishment with a method for self-checkout from the retail establishment which did not require having the customer go to a traditional cashier or a self-checkout station for scanning each item.